


2p!talia meets the Pastas

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: 2p!talia, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Conversation, Crossover, F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Sweet, craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: 2p!talia meets Creepypasta. Madness ensues.
Relationships: 2p!FrUK - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	2p!talia meets the Pastas

Jeff: Who the f*ck are you.  
Oliver:*pulls out jar* Swear jar.  
Jeff: What?  
Oliver: You swore. Swear jar.  
Allen: Just do it dude.  
Jeff:*scowls and puts quarter in jar*

(later)

Jeff:*stubs toe**curses violently*  
Oliver:*pops up behind him* Swear jar Jeff. That was 5.  
Jeff: What the H**!  
Oliver:*gasps*  
Jeff: F*uk you man.  
Oliver:  
Jeff:  
Oliver:  
Jeff:  
Oliver:  
Jeff: Fine! Gosh! *puts in 7 quarters*

(much, much later)

Jeff:*swears*  
Oliver:*sighs**calls to him from the kitchen* Jars in the kitchen Jeff!  
Jeff:*groans**trudges into kitchen muttering profanities under his breath**puts money in jar*

(One more time)

Jeff:*swears as he walks past Oliver*  
Oliver(not looking up from book):*holds out jar*  
Jeff:*drops in quarter and keeps walking*


End file.
